Mobile devices have become a prevalent means by which majorities of people worldwide have come to communicate. Many mobile devices include a large database of contacts.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully described below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.